equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toys
Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. The My Little Pony Equestria Girls retail toys come in several varieties. Film tie-in releases 'Equestria Girls' A line of dolls based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls were released. Standard dolls have few accessories while deluxe dolls have many. Standard dolls include the main cast, Principal Celestia, and Sunset Shimmer. Deluxe dolls include Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Deluxe dolls have extra articulation on their elbows and knees while standard have no articulation. A Canterlot High Pep Rally set was also released featuring members of the main cast and Vice Principal Luna. 'Rainbow Rocks' An extension of Equestria Girls merchandise based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks have also been released. Each standard doll comes with an instrument and backstage pass. Among those released include Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and DJ Pon-3. Variants include dolls of Pinkie, Twilight, and Adagio Dazzle that sing, a deluxe Trixie Lulamoon, a 2-pack featuring Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, and doll/pony sets for Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Octavia Melody. Dolls of Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Applejack, Roseluck, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Amethyst Star, Cheerilee, and Sapphire Shores that came with an extra outfit were released, along with the Rockin' Hairstyle dolls, which featured Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity dressed to represent different musical eras. A "Time to Shine" Sunset Shimmer doll with lavish detachable wings and DJ Pon-3's Rockin' Convertible were also released. 'Friendship Games' Another Equestria Girls toy line based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games was released in 2015. Most of these dolls come in two types: the School Spirit standard dolls, and the Sporty Style deluxe dolls. Each Sporty Style doll comes with sporting equipment, and has articulation in both their arms and legs. Among these dolls include Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sci-Twi, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Flash Sentry, DJ Pon-3, Photo Finish, and Midnight Sparkle. 'Legend of Everfree' Another Equestria Girls toy line based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree were in Fall 2016. Most of these dolls come in three types: Boho Assortment, Geometric Assortment, and Crystal Gala Assortment. Among these dolls will include Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, and Gloriosa Daisy. Other releases 'Through the Mirror' This Walmart exclusive line features pony versions based on Equestria Girls, including a release of Princess Twilight Sparkle & Spike the Dragon and a release of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer comes with a comb, a mane clip, a mirror, a dress, and a necklace. A Twilight Sparkle doll that was released comes with a crown and some hair accessories. Other releases include pony and human variants of Princess/Principal Celestia and Princess/Vice Principal Luna, which come with multiple outfits and instruments. 'Equestria Girls Collection' A line of non-articulate Equestria Girls dolls was released, featuring Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle in their outfits from the films. Each doll, with the exception of Rainbow Dash, comes with an accessory. 'Wild Rainbow' A Target-exclusive extension of Equestria Girls merchandise, this line includes both human and pony variants of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. 'McDonald's restaurant toys' From April 17 to May 15, 2015, McDonald's had Equestria Girls and Cutie Mark Magic toys, featuring the pony and human toys of Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. Each toy has a brushable tail and comb. 'Ponymania' A toyline under the name Ponymania was released in 2015. This line includes Fluttershy, Zecora, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz. 'Equestria Girls Minis' My Little Pony Equestria Girls Minis are a series of articulated figurines that resemble the characters of the Equestria Girls series. It was announced in October 2015, and the first line of figurines—consisting of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity—were displayed at the 2015 New York Comic Con. Amy Mebberson worked on. Later releases include Sunset Shimmer, DJ Pon-3 and Flash Sentry. Future releases include Adagio Dazzle, Sci-Twi, Principal Celestia and Photo Finish. A series of tie-in animated shorts coincide with the toys' release. 'The Elements of Friendship' This is a line of Toys "R" Us-exclusive toys and collection sets to be showcased at the San Diego Comic-Con International 2016. This line includes single releases and packaged sets of Equestria Girls Minis dolls and at least one mini-figure collection set called the Sparkle Friends Collection. Gallery See also *Merchandise References es:Juguetes pl:Zabawki Category:Lists